The objectives of this trial are to demonstrate that ADR-529, administered intravenously, has a cardioprotective effect when added to the CAF regimen in patients with disseminated carcinoma of the breast. Also, it will determine if ADR-529 alters response rate between the two arms of the study. Finally, this study will assess the safety of the combination of CAF with ADR-529.